Dammerung Meeres
Dammerung Meeres is one of the shifters in the current game, and had been one for 1 day before arriving to Taismog. Appearance As a human Dammerung Meeres is skinny and not particularly muscular, bony, sleek, or weighty. He has black hair that turns golden at the tips, blood-red eyes, and a Caucasoid structure with particularly pale skin colour. He stands at 5'2 in human form. Original clothes He wears a black baseball cap with gold trimmings, a overcoat with gold trimmings and cuffs over a black T-shirt with gold hems, black sweatpants with golden hems, and finaly black leather boots with a golden band on the top. As a Pokémon Dammmerung Meeres is a normal Umbreon with blood red eyes. He has a small electric blue splotch on left foreleg. His fur is unusually short. His bone structure appear slightly delicate. He displays slightly darker bands than normal, and stands at average height. Backstory Dammerung Meeres was raised from an egg by an idealistic child in Orre who wanted to battle Cipher and arrest them. Well, actually, he was raised by the child's parents for the first two or three years. On the child's 15th birthday, they set off. The mess started with a wild Aron being pursued by smugglers who wanted to sell Pokémon to Cipher. These smugglers did their best to thwart Dammerung's trainer's journey and get the Aron. The trainers they encountered were either indifferent or outright criminal, and more than once a sticky situation resulted in Dammerung or Aron almost going missing and/or money/items going missing. Once, Aron's smugglers attacked quite viciously. They would have killed the trainer and taken Aron had Dammerung not evolved in order to protect them and bitten one smuggler till the smuggler was bleeding and then Sand-Attacked the rest. In spite of all this, Meeres's trainer stayed blissfully dreamy, head in the clouds. Then the trainer faced off with Cipher. The trainer had bitten off more than they could chew, however - they were summarily defeated and taken away, along with Aron. In all the chaos, Dammerung's ball had been dropped. He managed to get free, only to discover his trainer was gone. Dammerung searched for months, trying to find Cipher's base to carry out his trainer's dream and/or save them. During this, a hatred was born in him against Team Cipher. When the dream came, he leapt at the prospect of joining the game if his wish could be fulfilled. His wish? To have his trainer back and to be able to defeat Cipher. When he awoke, he was in an abandoned house filled with notes on breeding pairs, home genetics kits, and the like. He found a small bag with a Poké Ball labelled Eos, containing an Eevee. The Ball also had some writing on it, and on releasing the Eevee Dammerung discovered she did not know her name. On exiting the house, it turned out to be in a forest that he wandered through, eventually stumbling on a town whose buildings looked quite classical. Personality Dammerung is quiet and calm. Seemingly. When his friends are threatened, he can get vicious protecting them. He wants to be the reliable one to make sure his friends don't leave. He would resort to desperate heroics if there is a chance to save someone from death or injury. Dammerung is not above stealing things. He can act very protective towards those he knows and likes, but doesn't remember why. Team Eos Eos is a female Eevee. She has a Naive nature, the ability Anticipation, and the moves Swift, Sand Attack, Tail Whip, and Yawn. Trivia * Prior appearance was a normal Umbreon with dark crimson eyes, glossy longer fur with a white streak on his chest. His bones appeared slightly overgrown, and he was 3'5. * His backpack was found near where he woke up - at a abandoned breeder's house in the forest near Taismog. * He recognizes the letters E, O, and S due to how common they were on signage and them appearing on Eos's ball. As of his and Eos's first appearance, he does not know what sounds they are associated with or that Eos is his Pokémon's name. * There are notes on Eos's ball that Dammerung cannot read - Naïve HA, high Sp. Atk. Eos does not know her name as she has always been in her Poké Ball until Dammerung found her. Eos was forgotten by her breeder when he moved out due to his believing she was from a pair that would not have fetched as much money at first, and then later forgetting to check he had all his Eevee. Eos's ball is also mislabeled due to this erroneous identification of her parents. Category:Shifter Category:PC Category:Inactive